Hai hai Oh HimeSama!
by Satachi
Summary: Sakura gets appointed the new Princess of the Rice Country. How will Naruto, especially Sasuke handle her Highness? A Progressive Sasusak
1. Mission Royalty

Hai, Hai Oh Hime-sama

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Naruto

Chapter1: Mission Royalty?

The moonlit sky was bright compared to the paled faced girl who was sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree. Her faded emerald eyes were staring down at her sandals, never once looking around or blinking.

How many times did he reject her today? Total estimation… she didn't care anymore. Day after day she would ask Sasuke out and day after day he would reject her, it was becoming more of a tradition. Sakura didn't mind, she accepted the fact that he would never love her or even acknowledge her.

Her heart was a measuring cup, even though she didn't mind the rejection, her once happy heart was at a minimal low. But funny enough her love grew more and was the only thing keeping her smiling. Sakura couldn't understand that how she could still love without happiness, but she didn't spend her time questioning it.

"Sakura…" a faraway voice was calling her.

"Sakura." It said more sternly now. Sakura looked up and saw an unconcerned face staring back at her.

She laughed to herself… How ironic.

"Yes… Sasuke-kun?" Oh how she tried to sound like her old self, but miserably failed.

"What are you doing here?" his cold voice penetrated her heart making her quiver a little.

After a minute past he spoke again "What are you doing here?"

His voice sounded a little irritated this time and Sakura knew that she would have to answer him sooner or later.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." This was the repetitive answer he always gave her when she spoke about unimportant things.

Sasuke suddenly thought back to his deeply embedded desire. His hands itched for the blood of his brother – Itachi. Yet, even now, he caught a glimpse of unconditional love buried in the depths of his soul. In a nanosecond, Sasuke swept the thought into the caves of his deepest subconscious, but he would not succumb to this adoration.

He was an avenger and that was his life

It had been five years since Sasuke left Orochimaru. It was hard coming back, for he had lost the trust from the villagers and mostly his friends, but there was one person who would accept him who would always accept him and that was _her._

Sakura felt the uncomfortable atmosphere that was building up and decided that it was time she left. She got up to leave, but a firm grip was locked around her upper arm. Sakura turned her head half way to look at the person who was holding it. His face showed no emotion, but Sakura could see it all buried within his onyx eyes.

"Something's wrong…" Sasuke said with a molecule of concern, Sakura shook it off. Concern for her? Why would the great Uchiha Sasuke care about her?

"Nothing's wro-" She was cut short by his hand over her mouth and a shush as an answer. The pinked haired Konoichi's eyes widened and her body tensed, she felt chakra nearby which was not hers or Sasuke's. He removed his hand and drew out a Kunai. He recognised this charka but could not pinpoint whose it was.

A loud 'poof' sound and some smoke surrounded them. Sasuke forced Sakura behind him, after a split second he asked himself why he did this but concluded that this was force of habit.

Sakura had a confused look on her face, not because of the unknown chakra but the fact that Sasuke yanked her hand and pulled her behind him. Sakura opened her mouth to tell Sasuke that there was no danger, but shut it quickly when she noticed his hand still grasping hers. The pink-haired girl looked away and if anyone were standing next to her they would have observed the tint of red on her cheeks.

Sasuke threw the kunai in front of the impostor warning the person of his impended doom if he tried anything suspicious. Well at least that's what Sakura thought anyway.

"Hah, are you two on a date?"

"No, I was just getting some information." Sasuke replied relaxing his posture, hand still in hers.

"Right, changing the subject," the caramel-haired man turned his view from Sasuke to Sakura "the Hokage wants to see you." She raised an eyebrow, but wiped it swiftly and replaced it with a smile.

"Thank you Genma-san." The Uchiha looked behind him to see his teammate. His head bent slightly and saw what his hand was clutching. His eyes widened a little and chucked Sakura's hand away from his. The sudden movement caused Sakura to jerk and fall backwards. Waiting for her rear to make contact with the ground, she opened her eyes slowly and looked up. Green eyes stared back at her, she let out a nervous laugh.

" Careful now, don't want to get injured before a mission." Genma smiled with the usual stick, which was clasped in between his teeth."

"S-sorry." Sakura couldn't help notice the stick move between his lips. Wondering how it couldn't affect his speech when talking.

He pushed her to her feet. "How about me walking you to the building." He said while gesturing with his head towards the stone-carved heads of the five Hokages.

"I can manage myself, but thanks for the offer." She gave him her sweetest smile and turned to face Sasuke. The Kunoichi's eyes widened when she grasped he was gone.

Disappointment crawled upon her face.

"Damn it." Genma clicked his tongue. " He was supposed to see her as well. "I'd better go look for him. My offer still stands Sakura."

"I'm fine." She replied abruptly and stormed off.

Smirking Genma whispered under his breath, "Geez." And vanished in search for that stubborn Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura made her way down the broad hallway and approached the wooden door. Knocking gently she opened the door and slipped inside. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's vibrant voice made it's way to her ears. She grinned and took a seat next to Naruto. Tsunade's back was facing them. " Okay, so we're all here."

"What's this about Baa-chan?" the whiny tone interrupted. Sakura could swear she saw a vein appear on Tsunade's forehead.

"As I was saying, you are called for an important – it might be considered an A-class – mission."

"Mission?" Once again Naruto treaded on the thin ice around him.

"_A mission,"_ The Godaime paused to calm herself down. "To the Rice Country. An assassination; not too complicated to understand." She gave a small insulted smirk and looked toward Naruto, but unfortunately for her the soon-to-be Hokage did not register.

"Who?" the voice came from the corner and Sakura turned her head quickly to see the Sharingan user leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest. How could Genma find him so quickly,was the first thought that came into mind. She moved her gaze back towards her teacher.

"It is Misiyo Ujani, one of the courts advisors. He is evil and has tried countless times to kill the princess." Tsunade explained

"Princess?" Now it was Sakura's time to enquire.

"Yes Princess Iyami, she is the one who hired our services. Here is what you need to know about their government." Hazel's eyes searched her cluttered desk and pulled out a folder. Handing it to Sakura she then took out a red envelope from her robe. "Sakura this is for you from the Princess herself."

Her fingers grabbed the red paper, holding the file behind her, motioning Sasuke to take it. He walked calmly to her, taking the folder.

Sakura traced over the waxed seal that kept the envelope together. Breaking the wax carefully, she then opened it and read out loud.

" I've heard that in every ninja team there is a female so therefore it is needed for you to replace my position temporarily." Sakura's eyes widened, reading the sentence over. Tsunade kept a tranquil façade, Naruto on the other hand had a puzzled one.

"Does this mean I'm assigned as a princess?" The girl asked.

"Only temporarily," the blonde woman replied, " you will take up this position as part of your mission. I figure that the information is in that letter."

Sakura stood up, "but I can't do this!"

"You're the only one who can, I've taught you and you're more than capable." Tsunade responded with hint of irritation in her voice. " Besides you have moral support. Misiyo will never know you are a ninja and you and your team can assassinate him before he tries anything."

"It's the perfect cover," Sasuke said.

"Exactly," the Godaime agreed.

" Okay, what do I need to do?" Sakura sighed sitting back down.

"All right!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down, " haven't had an assassination assignment in a while."

"Naruto! Calm down, yes that and you are also assigned to protect Sakura and the real princess."

"Leave it to me! The future Hokage will protect his Sakura-chan!"

"Baka!" Sakura's fist met Naruto's head.

"That hurt," was the only words Naruto could say.

"Clothes will be sent to you. Departure at 6am, you may leave." With that said the three left in awkward silence.

"Ano, Sakura-chan would you like me to walk you home?"

"Um, no thanks. I'd better be going, see you guys tomorrow." Sakura replied and ran off in the opposite direction.

"What did you do now Sasuke-teme?" Naruto mumbled placing his hands behind his head.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off.

* * *

The sun slowly greeted Konoha with its warm rays. Sasuke stood leaning against the doors in his navy blue Kimono. He was the first at their meeting place, which wasn't a surprise. His equipment was in place and he was ready to go, but the only thing worrying him was the fact that they had to travel in the clothes they were given. 

Something caught his attention. Keeping his head low he could hear the object getting closer. The noise clacking was rhythmic. After a while the thing stopped in front of Sasuke.

"Oi, are you asleep?" a man asked as if it were an everyday question. Sasuke didn't reply, but looked up and saw that male was enquiring steering a carriage.

"Not very talkative I see." He gazed in the distance and back at Sasuke. " I'm supposed to meet the Princess and her two companions here and by the looks of you, you're one of them."

At last Sasuke decided to say something, however was interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," Sakura's cheery tone penetrated the morning air. The male driving the carriage jumped down and bowed. "Your Highness, I am coach driver Kichii, it's a honour to meet _the_ Sakura-hime." Confusion settled on her face. How did he know her name?

" It's a pleasure to meet you Kichii-san." Sakura gave him one of her best smiles. Kichii glanced at Sasuke, who had a bored look on his face. The Uchiha understood and took a turn to bow, " Good morning, Sakura-sama."

Sakura's eyebrows shot upwards. Shock was written upon her delicate features. If it hadn't been for the fact that there was a witness, the pink-haired girl would have squealed and fainted. But alas this was a mission and she knew better.

"Ahem, if Hime-sama would allow me to escort her to the carriage, I would be deeply honoured." As Kichii said this he extended a hand toward Sakura, who took it gingerly. The brown haired man gave a soft smile and ushered Sakura to the entry of the carriage.

The kunoichi climbed the first step and as she did so Sakura saw a patch of yellow in the distance. Bouncing up and down in their direction waving madly. She had forgotten about Naruto.

As Naruto approached them, he opened his mouth to shout a good morning to his beloved teammate, but was stopped when a hand clamped over his lips and was pushed to the side.

"Don't blow our cover now Dobe." Sasuke said while calming the squirming blonde.

"Sasuke, let me go!"

"Remember the mission." The Uchiha let go of Naruto and stepped back.

Meanwhile Kichii stared at the two who were conversing with concern. " Um, Sakura-sama, are those two involved?"

"Involved?" Sakura was taken aback by the question, however her surprise was replaced with a nervous chuckle. She scratched the back of her head trying to figure out a reply. " I really don't know Kichii-san."

"Oh well," Kichii brushed it off and helped Sakura get in. " Are you two coming or not?" Sasuke and Naruto discontinued their argument and made their way to where Sakura and the driver were.

* * *

As they rode bumpily toward their destination, Naruto was getting fairly bored from the long ride. Sitting opposite him in the carriage was Sakura who seemed to be in one of her most dangerous moods. The future-Hokage avoided eye contact with his teammate, but that did not help the uncomfortable atmosphere. 

Sticking his out the window, he felt the cool breeze drift across his face. "Oi, old man are we there yet?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. Turning to see Naruto's head bobbing with the motion of the carriage. The Uchiha then looked at Kichii who was steering the coach next to him. The old man shook his head.

"No dobe," came the raven-haired boy's reply.

"Eh! What did you just call me Sasuke-teme?" Naruto was about to jump out of the window, when he fell backwards in pain.

"Ow, Sakura-chan what was that for?" he whimpered.

"For being involved," she said, her fist still held in a striking position. The blonde was too frightened to ask what she meant by being involved, so he crossed his arms and mumbled something about killing Sasuke once this mission was over.

* * *

A/N:Chapter one complete. Please let me know if you liked it and if I must continue. I apologizein advanceformy language. I'm on holiday and my friend won't be able to edit my story. So until the next chapter. Ja ne 


	2. Crowned heads here I come

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah

Ok the thing you really want to read

Chapter 2: crowned heads here I come

The rice fields shimmered golden brown. Twilight was getting closer as well as the chilly night breeze. Sakura shifted for a more comfortable position in the horse driven carriage. The ride seemed to take ages. Normally a trip to the rice county would take a normal shinobi 4 hours, but she was not a ninja on this mission. She was a princess.

According to the file Tsunade had given them, Iyami (the real princess) was the remaining one of her family. Apparently she woke up one morning to find her parents murdered. Sakura couldn't help but think about Sasuke. Except one thing differed Iyami was an only child. The folder also stated that there was a distant cousin who left the rice field country when she was only three. This was where Sakura came in. She was to play the role of this so-called relative.

The Kunoichi kept biting her lower lip. There were too many holes and a mission with holes led to failure or worse death.

"Sakura-chan…" Sakura looked up and met Naruto's blue eyes, which had transformed into the colour turquoise from the orange glow of the sun, " everything will turn out all right." He gave her a grin.

"Mmm," she replied with a nod and smiled.

* * *

The coach rode on a paved road through houses of a medium sized village. The sun had already set and was now replaced with a sprinkle of stars across an armada sky. 

Kiichi loved nighttime; it was peaceful especially in his home village.

He felt self-importance swell up inside of him when he made a left turn towards the castle. The brown-haired man was the first to see Princess Iyami's cousin. Although it was a pity that she could not have met her relative personally, because Iyami had left to who knows where when he had departed for Konoha. He wondered how Sakura would handle her cousin's absence. Talk about throwing some one into the shark tank.

" We're almost there," he smiled at the boy who was sitting beside him. It faded though when he got a brusque nod for a reply.

* * *

"Wow! Sakura-chan, we're here! The castle's huge!" as always Naruto ruined a perfectly serene atmosphere with his loudness. His head stuck out of the window preventing Sakura from seeing the view. 

"Naruto," she hissed, struggling to keep her patients at a normal level, " calm down."

" That's strange, we're going around it."

"Huh? Let me see," she gave the blonde a little push to the side allowing her to see what was going on. Her Kimono was puffy, which made it almost impossible to share the coach's window with her teammate.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. This citadel was massive!

If one saw it from a far they would think it as a normal Japanese palace, but this building's structure was different. It had western windows. The front entrance was stylistic, however when they rounded a corner it seemed like the setting was an illusion, seeing that they were now riding along a dreary, stone castle wall.

" I recommend you get back to your seat… your majesty," Sasuke's voice startled Sakura that she yelped and fell backwards. Naruto scrunched his face in misunderstanding. Oh yes Sakura was now the rice Princess. Before he returned to his seat, he gave Sasuke the usual glare.

* * *

They stopped just outside a stilted door. Kiichi jumped down from his driver seat to help the new princess get out. As he turned toward the carriage door he stopped suddenly, amazed at what he was seeing. 

The dark-haired boy had already set down the coach's built in steps and the blonde was helping Sakura down. However Kiichi had no time to ogle at the teamwork the two had just displayed. The Princess was due for a meeting with the palace staff.

The door creaked slowly open and a couple of men in formal wear appeared. They bowed and ushered them inside.

Sakura was awestruck; the rusty entrance gave a hell of a bad first impression, but the moment they stepped inside she had changed her mind.

Although a hallway, it could easily have fit at least fifty people. The walls were a white, smooth, marble. Everything looked clean and warm which was bizarre because everything was made out of cold stone. It was probably the lighting; Sakura decided while gazing up at the ceiling.

Sasuke and Naruto followed closely behind Sakura, who was trailing behind the group of men.

At the end of the hall was a double glass door; as soon as they were a metre away from it, it opened revealing an elegant ballroom with a unique skylight. A row of females stood to their left. Opposite them were the same but only males. All of their heads were facing down.

The group that escorted them here joined the row of gentlemen. Sasuke straightened his posture and nudged Naruto to do the same. Sakura's stomach leapt from nervousness. It took a while before her heart slowed it's beat.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she caught a figure standing in between the two rows. The man looked like an older version of Sasuke. Except he had his dark hair gelled back and he was smiling. Definitely not Sasuke-like. Sakura gulped when he started striding to her. His smile grew and in one movement he stooped down and kissed Sakura's hand.

Naruto nearly fell over. The blonde was imagining things. How could this guy just kiss her hand like that! If it weren't for the fact that they were on a mission, Naruto would have certainly beaten this guy to a pulp. _Stay calm_ he repeated to himself _this is only a mission_. He watched as Sakura gave a curtsy and noticed Sasuke roll his eyes. Must be bored, his teammate thought.

" My name is Misiyo Ujani," he beamed. So this was the infamous Ujani Sakura contemplated. He looks a bit young for a position in the court. The pink-haired girl before him put on her most bedazzling smile, Sasuke could tell it was one of her forged ones.

" Good evening Ujani-san."

"There is no need for formality Sakura-hime," he took her hand with both of his, " you may call me whatever you like." That said Ujani gave her a wink.

"You and your companions must be tired after that long journey… from Konoha?"

"Yes" she answered, a little flushed.

" Would you mind if I showed you, your chambers personally?" Sakura was trapped, what was she going to say now. She heard someone cough and looked behind. Sasuke stepped forward.

"Pardon the intrusion, I don't think it is a good idea for her highness to have company when she is so exhausted," the Uchiha's voice was clear and almost commanding.

"Of course," Ujani paused looking Sasuke straight in the eyes, " I'll have Tentakai take you to your rooms." He called for the woman closest to him. She immediately scurried past them mumbling " this way."

"Until tomorrow, Princess." Sakura redid her curtsy and hurried to catch up to Tentakai, Naruto and Sasuke.

Misiyo Ujani shook his head and chuckled. This was going to be easier that he had thought. He wheeled around and dismissed the staff.

* * *

After many flights of stairs and passages, Tentakai stopped in front of yet another double door. 

"This is your bedroom, Sakura-sama," she smiled and turned her attention to Naruto and Sasuke, " Your bedrooms are the last two doors down the hall, everything is made and ready, if you have any trouble then feel free to call me or anyone else." She curtsied slightly before leaving.

"Well goodnight Sakura-chan," Naruto was eager to choose the bigger room. Sasuke started for his room, but stopped when he felt somebody grab his upper arm. Sakura took note of what she had done and let go.

"Um, thank you Sasuke-kun," she opened her room's double doors and left.

* * *

Ok second chapter complete, sorry it took so late, I was working on a group story with my friends. It'll be posted soon. Masqueradeis it'sname if your interested. Until next chapter :) 


	3. A Falling Princess

Disclaimer : I own Naruto? How's that possible? ( If simple people do not understand that. It basically means no...)

Chapter 3 : A falling Princess

As Sakura ruffled her damp hair with a dry towel she gazed around the over-sized bedroom. The four-posted bed was opposite the bathroom door. Two cream-coloured couches were positioned near the opened doors that led onto the balcony. _Opened_?

Sakura moved toward her backpack where she had stored her weapons during her bath. She grabbed a kunai and took a deep breath. Your being paranoid, Sakura told herself. There were no signs of unknown chakra.

Approaching the balcony cautiously, she held the blade in attack position. A Cold breeze hit her already sweating face once she reached the doorway leading to the terrace. It felt refreshing.

Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and Sakura felt more awake than when she came out of the shower. Another draft came, making the curtains rustle in complaint. The Kunoichi saw movement outside. This was the time to attack. She jumped out and pierced the moving object.

It was hard to see and the only light came from a luscious, full moon. It took a minute for Sakura to register what she had just stabbed… nothing. The frown she showed was one of confusion. She brought her outstretched hand- with the kunai- toward her. The pink-haired girl had hit something. She slipped the piece of paper off her weapon and held it upwards, reading the word that was written on it by help from the moonlight.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She tightly clutched the rice paper and moved to the edge of the cement balcony. Sakura leaned on the stone railing and gazed down at pitch-blackness. Her eyes widened in realization. Her hand felt empty. She spun around, but it was to late. Pain seared through her abdomen. Her own kunai was plunged into her stomach. Sakura choked out a breath and looked up.

The assaulter was clad head to toe in a black shinobi outfit. The ninja moved forward and Sakura recoiled backwards. Her back collided with the balustrade. She was cornered the throbbing made it hard to focus. She could only do one thing; Sakura her fisted her hand and drew chakra to it. She lunged forward to punch him, however he grabbed her wrist before she could have made contact with his face.

The man rammed his free hand at the side of Sakura's head. She let out a raucous yell and regressed. Sakura thought the railing would block her from plummeting over the edge, but she was wrong when she fell and did not stop. Sakura reached out to grab anything, but what she got was not stable enough and the object cascaded down, screaming, with her.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start; he had an uneasy feeling floating in him. It was not the nightmare he had just had, but something he could not quite place. 

He rubbed his tired face and fell back onto his pillows. If he did not know better Sasuke would have thought it day, because of the moon's illumination. He scoffed; a whole night of not waking up sweating and breathing heavily was not possible for the Uchiha.

Glossy dark eyes scanned the bed's curtained cover. Why anyone would put a roof on a four-posted bed was beyond him. Well it was better than sharing a room with Naruto. Sasuke would rather choose the nightmares than him.

He turned on his side still wide-awake. The real problem however was going back to sleep again. Sasuke closed his eyes, but immediately opened them when he heard a rustle of cloth near his bed. He grabbed the kunai he slept with and in a blink of an eye was behind the cloaked-person holding it to their neck.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the question was sharp and demanding. Silence was his answer and he drew his Kunai closer. Almost threatening without using words.

"I'm going to remove my hood," the girl's voice startled Sasuke, but his grip did not loosen. She moved to take away the dark cloth that was covering her face. She had a unique face; one would say it was classic beauty. Sasuke noted the dark, untidy, violet hair. Her eyes, which were indigo, showed intent to kill; however it was not as strong as Sasuke's. She spoke again, "My name is Gadeko Iyumi, the real princess of the rice field country and you must be one of the ninja from leaf?"

Sasuke slipped the weapon back into his holster, " I know," was all he said.

"You do? I suppose Konoha Shinobi's aren't that stupid."

"With an exception of one," Sasuke mumbled

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, why are you in my room?"

" I came her to see your teammate, I believe her name is Sakura."

"Why would she be in here?" Sasuke looked skeptically at her.

" She was not in her room, so where else would she be?"

"Not here," the Uchiha responded, " wait you said she wasn't in her room?"

" Yes," Sasuke bolted for the door. He saw Sakura go into her room and scouted the hallway before he went to bed. She couldn't have gone out on her own, Sakura was not that stupid? "Where are you going?" Iyumi's voice penetrated through Sasuke's thoughts.

"I'm going to found out where she is," he stopped before the doorway and turned around, " Are you coming or not? I don't know the palace that well, but you with me I have an advantage."

" I cannot go out there…"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, his tone hinted a little annoyance.

" They thought I left the country, that's why they called Sakura."

" Fine. Wait here, I'm going to go get my other teammate to stay with you," with that said Sasuke left.

* * *

Naruto awoke from his sleep by an unpleasant noise. Loud banging was not the best alarm a person could ask for. 

He yawned and gave a muffled " I'm coming". The leaf-nin strode lazily toward the source of the racket and placed his hand on the door's handle.

"Sasuke…?"

" Naruto, Sakura's missing, I'm going to look for her."

"Sakura-chan's missing? How? When?" The blonde was now awake.

"There's no time to explain." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and dragged him to his room. Naruto, now disorientated, found himself in his teammate's room staring and a tense looking female. He grinned and scratched behind his head. Naruto did not notice the door clicking closed.

* * *

Sasuke opened the double doors, and examined the area; the bed was made, the lights were still on. He ambled, cautiously further into her room and made his way to the restroom. 

The bathroom was steamy and humid. Sakura's daytime clothes lay crumpled on the bathroom floor. Sasuke crouched to pick it up when he heard a flapping sound. He stood and was in Sakura's bedroom once again.

The din was coming from a piece of rice paper that was caught on one of the white couch's legs. It nearly seemed like the paper was struggling to escape the piling's clutches.

Sasuke bent and unhooked the paper. He stared at it for a while and read what was written on it.

His head instantly jerked up to the direction of the terrace. Sasuke crumpled the manila, notepaper and darted toward the balcony.

* * *

A/n : My friends this is what I call a nasty cliffhanger, hehe. Hope you're still enjoying it though plz review. I also trust you guys love Masquerade. If you haven't read it shame on you... ok well see you soon. 


	4. My knight and shining armor

A/N: Wow I haven't up-dated in a while. Well I really really hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter four: My knight and shining armor 

The silence was unbearable…

Although his teammate had been gone for three minutes, Naruto would have guessed it to be three hours. He felt tense. It was not because the indigo-eyed girl was staring at him.

The blonde moved toward the edge of Sasuke's bed and sat down. The constant chirping of crickets annoyed him to no end. Further more he was concerned for his pink-haired companion. It wasn't the fact she was missing. What worried him was when Sasuke would find her. The Uchiha, after all, had a knack for telling Sakura off. Maybe it was Sasuke's brotherly instinct to scold his little sister, but Naruto didn't really know how the rules of siblings went.

" I am really sorry," Uzumaki Naruto looked at the young woman who was still standing. Once she noticed she had his full attention she bent her head, " I- I'm sorry I have to be your burden. If it was not for me you could have gone with your teammate."

" Sasuke can handle himself," Naruto leaned back and grinned, " besides it's not everyday a ninja spends time with a princess." Inwardly he congratulated himself. He also thanked the photo of the princess, which was in the information folder…

" Thank you," she giggled. It was not the expression Naruto expected nevertheless it didcheered her up.

* * *

The wind roughly blew against her dangling body. Her one hand firmly held onto the edge of the balcony, the other clutched her kunai's handle. The more she moved the deeper the weapon buried itself into her. 

Another gust of wind hit her causing her hair to fly vigorously around. She had to pull the Kunai out before it pierced into any vital organs.

Saukra had two choices: Use all her chakra to get herself safely into her room, but she would have nothing left to heal the wound.

Bleeding to death was not an option.

The second choice was to heal the injury from where she was hanging followed by waiting for someone to find her, except exhaustion would soon take over her then leading to a death by fall.

She swore under her breath. Her eyes wondered downward. The pitch-blackness illustrated how far the drop was. Sakura could distinguish the outline of the dead body on the ground.

After she had clasped onto the mysterious ninja they both plummeted down. Auspiciously for her, her free hand decided to work on its own taking hold of the balcony's rim, before she could trail her assailant's fate.

Sakura tightly shut her eyes and leaned her forehead against her outstretched arm. Why didn't she notice him? Why did letting her hand go feel like such a good idea?

The Kunoichi tautened the handle. She clenched her jaw. Slowly Sakura pulled at the kunai that was embedded in her stomach. Her jaw quivered uncontrollably. She was not going to scream.

Finally the sharp edge came out and Sakura exhaled in relief. She gathered all her strength and tossed the kunai over the half demolished railing. Hopefully she threw it near the entrance, leading to somebody finding her.

She placed her hand over her wound and concentrated her chakra. A rush of heat cascaded through her abdomen. The pain vanished and numbness took over. Sakura supposed it to be from the cold. She looked at the luminous moon. The sun would most likely rise in a couple of hours. Could she wait that long? T

he pink-haired girl let out a sigh.

Her arm ached from the continuous clinging.

A second past and Sakura felt her limb start to throb from the weight. She gazed upward. To her horror Sakura observed each finger begin to slip. She gawkily lifted her other hand, attempting to grab hold of the edge, but failed.

Her mind screamed as she dropped. Several emotions passed through her. Mostly fear.

Sakura was to busy regretting her choice to notice a hand seizing her wrist. Only when her feet stood on hard ground did she open her green orbs and recuperate her racing thoughts. She fell against the person, causing them to both to descend backwards onto the balcony's concrete floor.

"Sakura?" Sasuke had no idea on how to handle the girl in his arms. Her shivering caused the panic in him to spin faster, " Sakura, are you okay?"

"Sasuke-kun?" her voice trembled.

"What happened, Sakura?"

" A Shinobi came… we fought, I got pushed," the Uchiha frowned. That explained what was written on the paper. The big question was why. Sasuke stood up. He lifted Sakura up onto her feet and noted her bloodied palm.

"You're hurt," looking into his mysterious orbs for moment, she blinked and scowled.

"That bastard tried to kill me!" Sasuke was taken aback. Never in his life had he heard Sakura pronounce something so unfeminine like and not blush. He shook his head and turned around, still holding onto the girl's wrist.

"Come," he said, pulling Sakura toward the door with him.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room," her face shone bight red after she thought more on the statement.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

" Naruto is there, with the princess. If it wasn't for her you'd be dead."

" Oh… Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I need to get new clothes,"

"I'll send the Dobe to get them later,"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Thank you…"

"…"

* * *

The door clicked open and Naruto jolted up. Sasuke burst into the room with a dazed looking Sakura. 

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" the blonde raced to his female teammate. His blue eyes sparkled with genuine concern.

" Yes Naruto, thanks," Sakura felt at ease knowing that somebody still cared if she were dead or living.

"Oi Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shoved his index finger at the Uchiha's face, " I hope you didn't hurt Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, that's enough. Sasuke sort of saved me," Sakura said, trying to prevent a fight from breaking loose.

"Here," the black-haired boy pushed a piece of paper against Naruto's chest. The blonde took it and leaned in the direction of the light to read what was written on it.

_Target: H. Sakura_

" Is this a joke?"

"I was really laughing when I was hanging 100 feet from the ground," Sakura replied.

" If I hadn't seen the kunai being thrown at me I wouldn't have bothered checking over the edge," explained Sasuke.

"Um, I was trying to use it as a milestone," a flushing Sakura said.

"Hn…"

"It must have been Ujani…" Team seven forgot about the extra person in the room and all head turned in surprise when she had spoken.

" Iyumi-sama," Sakura curtsied.

"Please, there's no need for formalness," the girl smiled.

" But I owe you my gratitude."

"Really Sakura-san, the one you should be thanking is the one who actually saved your life. In any case I came to tell you about tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow…" Sakura's voice told the princess to continue.

" Tomorrow evening is the ball before the coronation," Iyumi explained. " It is tradition for the new elected princess to meet with her court council as well as the important citizens. I trust you studied your history in the file well?"

"Yes, but how come we didn't know anything about this ball?"

" I do not know,"

Sakura bit her lip in contemplation, " well I guess tomorrow is going to be an eventful day."

* * *

A/N: This story is getting to be a weigh down for me, because I've been more interested in my group story, most of you know about it. However I will do my best to please the readers. Until next time! 


End file.
